Tsuna Pregnant
by Saki Kirkland Honda
Summary: Tsuna merasa belum di–piip- tiba-tiba hamil. Siapa yang membuat Tsuna hamil di luar nikah ? Author juga bingung #woi ... Genre gak sesuai ... Please don't like don't read ... Arigatouu


**Pairing : Allx27**

**Genre : Drama,Romance,little bit Humor**

**Warning : Silahkan nilai sendiri, OOC, Alur tidak jelas, AU dan banyak hal nista-nista lainnya, Shounen Ai, OC (untuk nama perusahaan dan para pengusaha yang lain)**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Tsuna merasa belum di–piip- tiba-tiba hamil. Siapa yang membuat Tsuna hamil di luar nikah ? Author juga bingung #woi**

**Halo para Readers and Para Senpai kenalkan namaku Saki juga boleh nah ini adalah cerita pertama saya di fandom KHR jadi mohon maklum kalau jelek & berantakan**

**Diharapkan memberi Review & Flame yang bermanfaat *ditendang***

**Arigatou & Yoroshiku Minna-sama**

**Note : Vongola itu suatu perusahaan pertambangan dan mempunyai usaha gelap menjual senjata tajam dan api**

**Oh ya Katekyo Hitman Reborn itu bukan punya Saju tapi punya Amano Akira-sensei**

**Fic Tsuna Pregnant itu baru punya Saki**

**\(^o^\) Okay Mulai (/^o^)/**

**Chapter 1**

**Awal dari Segalanya**

**Author POV**

Pagi itu di kamar Tsunayoshi Sawada

Tsuna masih enak-enakan tidur sambil guling-gulingan di tempat tidurnya yang besar itu, tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang membawa seember air yang jelas sangat dingin lalu berlari dan menyiramkan air itu di wajahnya

"Puahhh Tsunamiii" Tsuna bangun mengap-mengap kayak ikan koi di aquarium

"Bangun Dame-Tsuna ini sudah jam berapa ? Banyak sekali jadwal yang harus kamu kerjakan hari ini" kata Reborn dengan suara datar

"Iya iya aku mengerti" kata Tsuna lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandinya

"Dasar bodoh" kata Reborn lalu meninggalkan Tsuna

Ruang Makan

"Ohayou Juudaime, bagaimana tidur anda apa nyenyak ?" Tanya Gokudera yang berada di samping Tsuna

"Ohayou Gokudera-kun, tidurku nyenyak terima kasih silahkan duduk kita makan bersama" kata Tsuna dengan senyuman lembutnya

"Wah terima kasih Juudaime" kata Gokudera dengan ekspresi terlena lalu tersenyum dengan aura berbunga-bunga dengan ekspresi imut-imut dan membuat seme-seme terlena apalagi Yamamoto #authordibom

Tsuna hanya tersenyum kalem sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Gokudera

Semua telah berkumpul di ruang makan lalu makan bersama dengan tenang dan hanya ada suara dentingan makanan tapi ada seseorang yang

"Hoekkk"

"Hoekkkkk, ng. a-aku harus ke b-belakang" Tsuna pun lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi

Semua yang berada disana cengok lalu Gokudera yang paling pertama sadar

"JUUDAIME !" Gokudera yang panik pun segera menyusul Tsuna ke kamar mandi diikuti juga dengan Reborn dan para Guardian Tsuna yang lain

Kamar Mandi

"Hoekk uhuk hoekkk" Tsuna pun memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang ia makan

"Juudaime" Gokudera yang berada di depan kamar mandi langsung menghampiri Tsuna dan mengelus tengkuknya agar Tsuna mengeluarkan semua muntahannya dan merasa lebih baik, ia memandang Juudaimenya dengan tatapan mirisnya. Para guardian Tsuna yang lain memandang Tsuna dengan tatapan mirisnya juga (exc : Hibari dan Reborn)

Tsuna pun yang sudah selesai memuntahkan makanannya langsung mengkumur mulutnya lalu berdiri tegap dan menatap para guardiannya

"Kenapa kalian tidak menyelesaikan makan pagi kalian ? Nanti kalian bisa sakit" kata Tsuna dengan suara agak pelan

"Mana mungkin kami bisa menikmati makan pagi kami sedangkan anda sedang sakit Juudaime" jawab Gokudera dengan wajah sedihnya

"S-Saya juga begitu Boss" jawab Chrome agak gugup

"Iya Tsuna aku setuju dengan Gokudera" jawab Yamamoto

"…" Hibari hanya terdiam

"Kau harus diperiksa dokter Tsuna" kata (perintah) Reborn

"B-Baiklah" Tsuna pun menyerah dan ia diantar oleh para guardiannya ke kamarnya

Kamar Tsuna

Tsuna pun segera membaringkan dirinya ke di tempat tidurnya (langsung ketiduran) dan sang dokter yang dipanggil oleh Reborn memeriksa keadaan Tsuna

"Bagaimana keadaan Juudaime dok ? Apa dia baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Gokudera panik sambil mengguncang bahu sang dokter

"Tenang Gokudera, bagaimana keadaannya dok ?" Tanya Reborn pada dokter itu

Dokter itu pun tersenyum senang

"Selamat ya akan bayi yang meramaikan suasana rumah ini" kata dokter itu dengan senyum senangnya

"APA ?" Gokudera pun shock pertama kali dan para guardian yang lain pun juga sama

"Bagaimana bisa ?" Reborn juga sedikit bingung dan berpikir keras

"Okay, saya permisi dulu ada banyak urusan yang harus saya kerjakan, tolong perhatikan kesehatannya ya jangan sampai membuatnya stress, oh ya usia kandungannya sudah sebulan, sampai jumpa" kata dokter itu lalu pergi melewati Gokudera, Reborn dan para guardian Tsuna yang lain

Tsuna pun terbangun dan menatap Reborn dan para guardiannya

"Dame-Tsuna kau harus istirahat" kata Reborn to the point

"Eh k-kenapa ?" Tanya Tsuna dengan raut wajah terkejut

"Karena kamu …

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… hamil" Reborn melanjutkan

"Oh aku, APA ?" Tsuna pun terkejut. Bagaimana bisa dia hamil ?

"Ya Juudaime lebih baik anda istirahat saja, jangan memaksakan diri" kata Gokudera

"T-Tapi bagaimana bisa ? A-Aku tidak pernah" kata Tsuna panik

"S-Sudahlah Boss, anda perlu istirahat saja" kata Chrome

"Iya Tsuna kau harus istirahat agar kau bisa tambah EXTREME" kata Ryohei dengan wajah bersemangatnya (Saki : dasar semangatnya gak kenal waktu -_-)

"Ya Tsuna kau harus istirahat agar bayimu sehat" kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum

Akhirnya Tsuna menyerah dan ia pun beristirahat lalu Reborn dan para guardiannya pergi meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian di kamar. Tsuna pun mengelus-elus perutnya

"Hai bayiku tersayang" sapa Tsuna

"…"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja di perut kurusku ini ?" tanya Tsuna

"…"

Perlahan jatuh air mata dari mata coklat indah Tsuna

"Hiks, a-aku memang m-membenci ini tapi a-aku akan m-merawatmu s-sayang walau h-harus dihina dan d-dicampakkan" kata Tsuna sambil menangis sendirian di kamarnya. Tanpa disadari ada yang memandang Tsuna dari balik pintunya dengan wajah ibanya dan ia pun menitikkan setetes air matanya

"Maafkan aku Tsuna aku akan bertanggung jawab" kata orang itu lalu berlalu dari kamar Tsuna dengan raut wajah bersalahnya

Setelah puas menangis Tsuna pun menghapus matanya dan segera turun dari tempat tidurnya ia ingin pergi ke taman untuk menghirup udara segar bersama sang bayi yang berada di dalam perutnya ini. Di jalan menuju taman, Tsuna pun bertemu dengan Yamamoto

"T-Tsuna kau mau kemana ? Kau harus segera istirahat" kata Yamamoto

"Aku mau ke taman belakang ingin menghirup udara segar" jawab Tsuna tanpa membalikkan badannya melihat Yamamoto

"Tapi Tsuna kau harus dikawal oleh penjaga karena di taman belakang sedikit penjagaannya" kata Yamamoto

"Tidak perlu Yamamoto-san, aku bisa sendiri" kata Tsuna lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yamamoto yang masih terdiam membisu disitu

Setelah sadar dari kebisuannya, Yamamoto pun segera berlari mencari guardian Tsuna yang lain untuk menemani Tsuna karena Yamamoto harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya. Di jalan ia pun bertemu dengan Gokudera dan Hibari yang ancang-ancang akan berkelahi

"Hei kalian berdua jangan bertengkar pagi-pagi" kata Yamamoto pada mereka

"Kenapa sih Yakyuu-baka ?" Tanya Gokudera dengan wajah kesalnya

"Tch" Hibari hanya ber"tch" ria *ditonfa*

"Kalian berdua temani Tsuna di taman belakang ya, aku ada banyak tugas sekarang, bye" kata Yamamoto lalu berlari meninggalkan Gokudera dan Hibari

"EH Juudaime sendirian, aku harus menemaninya" Gokudera pun berlari sekencang melebihi Flash (?) menuju sang Juudaime tercinta #alah

"Coba saja aku ada tugas hari ini" gumam Hibari berjalan pelan menuju taman belakang

Taman Belakang

Tsuna yang sudah berada di taman belakang segera duduk di kursi panjang taman sambil melihat bunga-bungaan yang sangat banyak jenis dan rupanya itu. Disana dia hanya sendirian dan ditemani kicauan burung

"Hah aku sangat merindukan suasana disini" gumam Tsuna pelan

Tsuna pun melihat salah satu bunga yang menarik perhatiannya yaitu bunga matahari

"Hmm bunga matahari lumayan juga, bagaimana menurutmu sayang apa kau suka bunga matahari sepertiku ?" Tanya Tsuna tentu saja pada bayinya

"Ya aku juga suka bunga matahari" kata seseorang

"K-Kau" Tsuna hanya bisa membulatkan matanya terkejut

**TBC**

Saki: Halo semua Kiku datang dengan fic yang aneh dan abal cihuyyyy *tebar-tebar bom Gokudera*

Gokudera : Hei ngapain kamu yang gak jelas gendernya ambil bomku hah *nodong-nodong dynamit*

Saki : siapa yang kau bilang begitu Goku-chan ? aku ? *muka innocent*

Gokudera : iya kamu bodoh -_-

Saki : ehh masa sih genderku gak jelas ? :p

Gokudera : emang :p

Tsuna : huweee *tiba-tiba datang* Gokudera-kun kenapa aku bisa hamil ? *mewek*

Gokudera : Juudaime *nyari kesempatan peyuk-peyuk Tsuna* saya juga gak tau *mewek juga* tapi kalau ketahuan pasti saya akan bom itu orang *berapi-api*

Tsuna & Saki : JANGANNNN

Gokudera : kenapa ? :O

Tsuna & Saki : siapa nanti yang bertanggung jawab sama anakku/ Tsuna-chan ?

Gokudera : uhhh iya iya *manyun*

Saki : WINNER *tebar-tebar dynamit Gokudera*

Gokudera : BAKA gender gak jelas balikin dynamitku *nembakin pistol ke Saki *

Saki : GYAAAAA *kabur*

Tsuna : (._.)a okay para readers silahkan review ya kalau mau fic ini lanjut *angel smile*

Saki : Oh ya silahkan review & tebak-tebak siapa yang menjadi ayah bagi bayi Tsuna

Gokudera : rasakan ini jurus baruku Double Hot Burger Dynamit Bombs (?) *lempar dynamit dan bom bentuk burger ke Saki *

Saki : Gyaaaa eh ada burger *makan burger* #duarrr *gosong*

Tsuna : Hiiii *ngacir kabur*

Gokudera : Juudaime tunggu aku *ngikutin Tsuna*

Saki : Uhuk puahh i-ikutin tadi kata T-Tsuna-chan p-pas suruh r-review b-bye *koma*


End file.
